Life in Inkopolis: Laila
by FullTimeGamer
Summary: Laila, a small town girl with big hopes and dreams, has her dreams crushed when she fails a science test. These are the events that unfold in her life after she moves to Inkopolis, or, as she calls it, boot camp. Chapters will be posted when I complete them and there isn't going to be a time-frame between each chapter. Will crossover into Splatoon 2 and the up coming Splatoon 3.
1. Character Bio

**Authors Note #1: My Opinion of how MY book is going to go: It is canonically called TENTACLES not HAIR and thus I will only call them TENTACLES no matter how annoying it is to anyone else, it's annoying to read HAIR instead of TENTACLES; I don't give a shet about what other people think it should be this is what I want for MY book, get over it and if you don't like it, then pretend it says hair.**

Character Biography:

Name: Laila Takorra

Height: Average height for a female Inkling

Natural Tentacle color: Green

Age: During Prologue, 13, only a few days before 14, during the rest of the story, she will age from 14 onward until I decide to end this book.


	2. Prologue

**Authors Note #2: Before we begin the prologue, please note that this is my first fanfic/book I have ever done, if I make any sort of mistakes in my writing, feel free to point them out to me, also most of this story (or whatever you want to call it) is going to be in Laila's point of view ****_VERY RARELY_**** will I not have it in her POV. Thank you for taking the time to read my bullshet, now ONTO THE PROLOGUE (in SMG4's voice)! (Also, on a side note, I forgot to use Times New Roman font and size 12 font, this is my favorite setting usually.)**

I just got done taking the test. I really don't want to go to boot camp and become a soldier like my dad did. I want to be a scientist like my mom used to be back when I was little. I've always had a huge fascination for science, and I'm really good at it. My lowest grade in science was a 90%, so I'm quite positive I'm going to pass that test! I've been looking forward to this since the day I started my Science class.

Later, after Laila got home:

I walked up to the door and knocked because I forgot to grab my key. My mom opened the door and let me inside, closing the door as I walked in.

"So, sweetie," my mom said, "did you forget your key again?"

"Yes, mom, I forgot it; again." I said sarcastically. "You know that everything's been crazy since dad left for the army."

"I know, sweetie, I know." Mom said sadly. "So how do you think you did on the test?"

"I think I did great! I just know I'm going to pass!" I exclaimed.

"That's great Laila! I hope you pass too; you've been working and studying so hard for that test." My mother said happily, "Dinner should be ready soon! We're having steak for dinner tonight!"

"YES!" I exclaimed (steak is my favorite food). "Thank you SO MUCH mom!"

About thirty minutes later:

"Laila, dinner's ready!" mom called from the kitchen.

"Coming mom!" I called from my room, which is on the second floor.

I ran down the stairs, almost tripping on my own two feet doing so, and made it to the dinner table.

"Laila! What have I said about running in the house?" Scolded my mother.

"To not to." I said guiltily, "but you said it was steak and that it's done, and you know how much I LOVE steak." I tried to reason.

"You still can't be running down the stairs sweetie, you might trip and hurt yourself." My mother said. "Your piece of the steak is on the table and I made it just the way you like it, sweetie."

"Thank you, momma for this wonderful and delicious dinner!" I exclaimed happily.

The next day:

"Laila, your test results will be here soon!" Exclaimed my mother.

"Ok mom, just give me like, five more minutes to sleep please." I said sleepily, it was around 6:00 A.M., and most squids of any age wouldn't be up until the earliest of 8:30 or 9:00 and the latest around 10:00 to 10:30, even then, from what I learned in school, Octarians only woke up around 6:30 to 7:30 and the test results come in at 6:55 A.M. so I don't know why mom is waking me up so early.

"Squiddo, you have to get up, the early bird gets the worm, and besides, it's better for your health if you get up earlier." Mom said

"Mom, you do know that not even the Octarians wake up this early, right?" I deadpanned.

"Is that so? Well, if you wake up before those nasty Octarians you will have a chance to survive better than most!" Mom exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up." I said grouchily, I hadn't got much sleep last night because I was up late last night watching movies and playing games on my squidphone.

I went downstairs to say "good morning" to mom, but then she came to me with the test results in her hand, unopened of course.

I deadpanned, again. "IT'S HERE ALREADY?!" I practically screamed. I was shocked, the test results weren't supposed to be in until almost 7:00, why were they here already, I started to get suspicious because of this.

"Mom, that's not supposed to be here until 6:55 A.M. not SIX O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING! Obviously, it's not the real thing." I said a bit annoyed.

She then showed me that it had the official seal, and it is practically impossible to replicate it without the actual stamp. The stamp is hidden, and only certain people know where it is.

"Uhm … wow, it really is the real thing." I deadpanned.

"Well, aren't ya gonna open it?" Asked my mom, clearly excited to see if I passed.

"Alright, just let me eat first mom!" I said.

After I ate breakfast, I opened the letter. Me and my mom were so excited about it that when I first read it, it didn't register that I failed it. After rereading it about ten times, it finally clicked that I failed.

"I-I failed." I said, I felt like all three of my hearts were broken.

"I-I'm so sorry that you failed it sweetie." My mother said, trying to keep me from crying.

"That's not the worst part," I said, almost crying, "I have to go to boot camp now!" I said, right after I said that, I just broke down and started crying, right then and there. I was so upset because it was my only chance at being something bigger than most other kids my age.

"Sweetie, I'll always be there for you no matter what. I promise." My mother said, I could also tell that she was also upset for me. She knew as well as I did that I had every right to pass and I should have passed.

"Laila, there is going to be a bus coming in two days, I'm going to give you ten thousand coins, it seems like it's a good enough start to keep your rent up for at least a year, and I'll help you pack." Mom said sadly.

"At least they're not making me leave on my birthday." I said, while sniffling. I don't usually cry much, but I'm pretty sure that having your hopes and dreams crushed and your hearts broken at the exact same time is a good exception.

"That's the spirit, Laila! Keep your chin up and stay positive about things, things will only go good if you stay positive!" Mom exclaimed, this got me to chuckle a little. Hopefully things _will_ turn out for the better, but I'm not going to keep my hopes up.


	3. Life in Inkopolis: Laila Chapter 1

**Authors Note #3:**  
**Forgot to add in the Prologue's AN the reason that I changed the cover image. The reason is because it sucked and I figured out a way to fix it, but I have a newer PC that I'm doing basically everything on and because of that I had to remake Laila. I got the exact same stuff, plus the socks, I forgot those last time. Anyways, thank you to whoever has favorited my book. Also sorry for the long chapter updates, Microsoft word decided to be a complete and utter jackass bastard to me and say that my word has expired, so I had to copy all of what I had manually to a Word Pad to get it done -_- (ffffffffffffuck), and my writers block has only recently alleviated and I can start working more on Chapter one. Thank you for reading this metric FUCK-TON of shet and (hopefully) understanding! Now enough of my shet, ONTO THE FIRST CHAPTER (again in SMG4's voice)!**

The next day(AKA Laila's birthday [going to use human dates because I don't know Splatoon's months/days of the week] 6/15/14,015 {it's supposed to be set 12,000 years into the future; I'm taking it literally.}.)

About 9:00 A.M.:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAILA!" my mom, Auntie Kelly, Uncle Max, and my cousins Kalus and Ocean practically screamed as soon as I came downstairs to get some breakfast.

"OH MY G-, ... (begins breathing again) holy shit you guys almost gave me a triple heart attack!" I said in-between breaths and getting up off the floor.  
(during what happened with Laila) "Oh my God Laila, are you ok?' everyone almost asked in unison (then Laila starts breathing again and etc.)

"You guys thought that surprising me with a jumpscare just after I came down the stairs was a good idea?" I said, laughing half way through.

"We're so sorry sweetie, we didn't mean to scare you like that and make you fall over." My mother said sincerely.

"First off, I slipped, and that probably would have happened without your help, and second, it's fine mom, I'm ok." I said, and I meant what I said. I also added a smile to show my sincerity.

"Ok, sweetie, well, breakfast is on the table, I made your favorites!" my mother said with a big smile.

"YES, THANK YOU MOM!" I practically screamed. (And you would too if you had some of Laila's mom's cooking, and Laila's favorite breakfast food is in fact homemade chocolate chip pancakes.)

I wolfed down at least twelve pancakes during breakfast, but what was to come next as part of my surprise was to be the best part of my birthday.

[Doorbell rings] "Laila, sweetie, can you go get the door, please." My mom said, everyone wondering who it was. (P.s. it's a surprise for the family!)

"Alright mom, I'll get it." I said, but from the look in everyone else's eyes, they were as clueless as I was as to who it was.

I open the door an ask who's there, but what I find is a box with my name on it. Because it was so heavy me and my entire family had to work together to move it inside so I could open it.

"Laila, did you order something online?" My mother asked, just as confused as I was.

"No, I'm as confused as everyone else is as to what this is, or who it's from!" I exclaimed. I honestly didn't know what it was, so I began to open it slowly.

"SURPRISE, happy birthday Laila!" My dad exclaimed. It took everyone a few seconds to register what just happened.

...

"D-Daddy?" I asked, it had been a few years since I last saw him.

"Yes Laila, it's me, don't tell me you forgot about me." My dad said, jokingly.

"You're really here and this isn't some sort of freakishly real nightmare or dream or whatever?" I asked, I actually pinched myself just to check. It wasn't a dream, my dad had actually came home for my 14th birthday.

"D-dad, m-my daddy's home!" I said, I started crying tears of joy when I actually found out it was all real. The rest of the day was the best, I actually got to spend the entire day with my entire family, and dad was going to stay all through tomorrow too, the only thing that was sad was that I had to leave tomorrow and I still had yet to tell him about the test.

"So, Laila, do you like it? I know it isn't much but -" my dad was saying, but I cut him off with a long overdue hug (second hug to her father of the day, can you blame her, it's been exactly 3 years, 2 months, 1 week, and 5 days since she last saw her dad) and I said "Daddy, it's perfect, thank you for this wonderful present!" I was so happy that I didn't even care that the present was a just a cheap wallet, I was grateful that my dad was home and that's all that mattered to me.

"Laila, you're welcome, but there's more to that present than just what's on the outside!" My dad said, he knew I didn't care for the present as much as I did that he was home.

I was ... mildly confused as to what he meant. "There's more?" I asked.

"Yes, Laila, there's more." My dad said with a smile, something told me at this moment that he knew that I didn't pass that test.

I opened it up and sure enough, there was a card with around twelve thousand cash on it and it was registered to Laila Taiga Takorra.

"How'd you know about the test?" I asked more concerned on how he figured it out before anyone told him, this also surprised everyone else as no one had told him and it was an unsaid statement to all that I was going to tell him.

"Yesterday I got a copy of the test results for you Laila. That's how I knew, I guess you were going to tell me." My dad said sheepishly. "To be honest, I have all of your test scores and I was surprised that you failed it by one point, heck, failed it at all, so I grabbed 12,000 cash from my savings account and gave it to you as a present, though I probably should have waited for you to tell me about the test."

"No, no, dad, it's fine, it takes away the awkwardness of telling you that I failed and makes the party continue it's happy-go-lucky vibes. And if I found out that I didn't even need to tell you that I failed after I told you, I'd probably get mad at you for making me go through with that awkwardness needlessly." I said with a small smile.

The rest of the day was nothing but fun and happiness. I just hope that the bus to boot camp takes forever to get here in the first place so that I can spend more time with dad and my family.

The next day:

The bus came bright and early, and boy was I upset about it coming at 9:00 A.M. This meant I wouldn't be able to spend any more time with my family nor any more time with my dad. I was so sad that I had to go, that I almost didn't go.

"Laila, sweetie, you have to go or you'll just have to be driven there by your cousin, Ocean." Mom said. I was horrified by the idea that she would drive me there so I packed my bags and got on the bus after saying my goodbyes. (lets just say that the meme that Callie can't drive applies here and is multiplied by 264 {yes I know it's a random number but with how bad her driving is, it's the correct number lol}, this is the sole reason Laila willingly went onto that bus.)

It was about a three hour drive to Inkopolis from Calamari County (this is the only canon city/town other than Inkopolis) and most of that ride was uneventful, other than sitting next to one of my neighbors who just turned 14 today, God I hope he isn't my roommate, that would not only suck, but also be awkward (p.s. he is her roommate lol you'll find out his name next chapter!).

Me and the aforementioned boy were heading to the Inkopolis apartment complex (the El Cheapo one; the other one is the expensive one meant for the rich and popular such as Callie and Marie) to get an apartment. The manager fought with both of us because he said he didn't have enough room for the both of us, but then he made a compromise that I thought would end the world. He said "Ya kno' wha', how 'bout chyo guys share an apartment together?" me and the boy immediately said in a totally professional and mature way "NO!" in unison "I'm not sleeping in the same room as her, let alone the same BED!" This got me to blush _**hard**_, so hard that my tentacles turned red.

To counter our argument, the manager said, "I'll get chu guys an apahtment wit' two bedrooms, two beds, and one of ever'thin' else."

My soon-to-be-roommate said, "That's fair enough. Do you think so?"

I said, "I guess it's fine. WAIT A MINUTE! What about the bathrooms, are we only getting one or two?" I'd be fine if there were two, but not if there were only one bathroom.

"Fine I'll get chu one wit' an eztra bat'room too." the manager said, in his slurred voice.

"Thank you, I think that all of the terms are acceptable." I said.

"Same." My now-roommate said. (She doesn't know him because he had recently moved to Calamari County from an as of unknown location. In fact, he had only moved there a couple of days before he and Laila left for Inkopolis Plaza.)

The manager gave me and my roommate a key to our shared apartment and we started heading off to said apartment.

"Hey seeing as we're about to become roommates, what's your name?" he asked.

"Laila, Laila Takorra. What about you, what's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is ..."

**Authors Note #4:**  
**And with that, this chapter is FINALLY done after almost a freaking MONTH of writing -_- . I have had to do a ton of stuff and haven't been completely focused on this book to be entirely honest, so sorry for not uploading my next chapter until now. Oh yeah, btw, all of Laila's teammates and two other characters are going to have their own books in the same universe as Laila, but I'm going to wait until around Chapter 10 to even start them (I still need a middle and last name for her teammates, I already have a first name for each of them and the Laila Taiga Takorra was a last minute decision and it sounded best.) anyways, thanks for reading this metric FUCK-ton of shet. I have no excuses for not writing instead of playing video-games (at night not in the morning, THE MORNING IS MY QUIET TIME AND THAT MEANS I DO WHAT I WANT.), but in all seriousness, I really should start working more on my book at night rather than watching movies and playing video-games at night. I'm gonna start chapter two ASAP though, so it'll be done a lot more quicker! (Hopefully anyway.) Hope you liked it, and YEAS I'M DOIN IT, DA CLIFFHANGER! Guess what his name is. Here's a hint, it starts with L. Good luck on finding his name. It won't let me do the lines -_- WHY!?**


	4. Life in Inkopolis: Laila Chapter 2

**Authors Note #5**  
**First off, I wanted to say thank you to whomever has favorited my book! Second off, every chapter, the prologue and the character bio were supposed to have these lines underneath the AN and whenever there was a major time-jump, such as moving from one day to the next. My books will get more descriptive as time goes on, but right now, this is my first book and the fourth thing I've ever posted for others to actually read/judge, and I'll take constructive criticism just fine, but if you think hate comments are staying or gonna have an effect, ya got another thing coming. I'll probably (in the future at least) make the first ever Splatoon/Star Trek crossover, but it'll be after the rest of my books are out and after Life in Inkopolis has gone to Splatoon 2, possibly Splatoon 3. Thank you for even reading a new writers book (and soon to be books) and actually taking the time to make sure that said writer knows that you enjoyed the book so far. Now enough of my SHET, ONTO THE SECOND CHAPTER (Once again in SMG4's voice {Go sub to him he's hilarious})!**

"My name is-" He started to say, but he was interrupted by this really rude jerk-wad.

"Nice girlfriend~ ya got there," he said with a smirk. But before either of them could say anything else I said, "First off, he's not my boyfriend, second off, would you not be a total douche bag jerk-wad asshole who seems to think that he can cut off whoever the hell he wants?"

"_**EXCUSE ME?!**_" the jackass said. "_**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU FUCKING BITCH? I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU DON'T TAKE IT BACK!**_" This got the attention of everyone around us, including **security**.

"Well now you fucked up," I started to say, but what he did to me next was completely and utterly unbelievable, and I probably wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't the one he did it to.

He _**slapped**_ and I mean _**slapped**_ me very hard, so much so that I fell, my nose started bleeding, and there was a giant mark on the left side of my face.

When I got up and gave him the look I gave him, he turned _**white**_ with complete fear. I lunged right at him, knocking him down to the ground and I started punching him as _**hard**_ as I could. After about thirty seconds of this (the security guards saw what he did to her and let her have her moment of _**FUCKING HIM UP**_ and then pulled her off of him so that the damage wasn't so severe, they should've done 15 seconds with how COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY _**FUCKED UP**_ his face was; he fucking deserved it, he fucking slapped Laila in a manner that should _**never**_ be done to a girl, nor a woman!)

"FUCK YOU, WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE NEVER EVEN BORN!" I said out of complete hatred and anger. On a side note my tentacles are black, this means that I am in an extreme amount of anger, hatred, rage, and fury. He knows he fucked up the second he touched me, let alone being the sole reason I began bleeding and had a HUGE fucking mark on my face.

"I-I didn't mean t-to hi-hit you s-so hard." he said, only to be countered by me with

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE _**HIT**_ ME _**AT ALL**_!" I screamed at him, yes screamed at him as my voice was starting to crack from how much shouting I was doing at this jackass; no not even a jackass anymore, the biggest bastard jackass jerk of the world (I don't know what is really worse than jackass, so if anyone wants to make a suggestion, I'd be willing to change that God awful description of the bully)

He flinched the second I started screaming at him.

"Ma'am, please calm down, you're making a disturbance and scaring the living shit out of everyone," said one of the security guys, "though one of us deserves it." He whispered that last bit under his breath, only me, the security guys and the bully asshole that hit me heard him.

"I'll calm down when I **never** have to see him again. I also want his turf war license revoked!" I said, my tentacles still black, but somewhat turning back to their normal green color.

"Hey, what's going on here?" said some random guy.

"Your teammate is having his turf war license revoked and will probably have to move away because of what he did to this girl here." said one of the security personnel, to this the guy facepalmed and said, "Jackson, what did ya do?"

The bully asshole, apparently called Jackson, said, "She got me pissed off and we may have started a fight with each other." to this I countered with, "He walked up to us and pretty much was a douche-bage from the very beginning, when I called him out on it he FUCKING SLAPPED ME!" Jackson flinched at the last three words.

"JACKSON, WHAT THE HELL!?" the guy said, obviously infuriated when he learned what Jackson had done. "WHY would you hit a girl, not only that, but you didn't do it in self defense, which makes it WORSE. Officer, I'll pay for his fines, but ONLY because I need him for my team."

"Why not just get a new teammate?" I asked.

"Because not many people are good with his choice of weaponry." He said.

"Oh, enlighten me, what is his weapon of choice?" I inquired in a sarcastical manner.

"Bold for a newbie, I'll give you that. And hi-" He was saying, but then Jackson cut him off.

"Don't tell her, we could use that to our adva-" Jack was saying to which I interrupted with.

"YOU have NO room to talk in this conversation, it's an A-B conversation, C your way out of it!" I said in a loud enough voice to make sure that I wasn't cut off by Mr. Jackass bully over here.

To what I said, Jack said, "Yes ma'am." and after that he shut up, for once, and me and his teammate could finally have an actually conversation without being rudely interrupted.

"I got the gist of what he was saying and I agree with him, we should keep it a secret, you never know when we may meet on the battlefield." He said.

"Oh yeah before I forget {which would be a first} everyone starts at level one, so even you were a quote un-quote 'newbie' once and second, who are you? I'd like to know your name so I know who to go to when Jack-ass starts something again." I said with a smirk at the Jack-ass part.

"*snickers* alright, that name was the funniest one I've heard for him, and the name's Kane, here's my number, call if he does start something." Kane said.

"Thanks. And I will!" I said.

About two minutes later:

"Wow Laila, already getting another guy's number." My roommate said with a giant smirk plastered on his face. By this time we were almost at out apartment and there was no one else around for him to embarrass me around.

"Would you rather not be able to call Kane and get Jack-ass in trouble for the shit he does, I doubt that was the last time we'll see him. Also, thanks for holding that until after we were alone. It would have been embarrassing for both of us, you because it would make you look like an immature idiot and me because people might start thinking me and Kane started dating the day I got here." I said, making sure to sound sincere on the thanks part.

"'Ey, I may be stupid sometimes, but not all the time." He said, still with that same smirk. "Besides, I'd rather not encur your wrath." He said under his breath.

"Y'know, I still don't know your name, you never got to tell me cause of Jack. And I only encur my wrath on those who actually deserve it, like Jack-ass!" I said in a matter of factly manner.

"Oh yeah, my name's Leonardo, but you could also call me Leo if you want. And I hope I never go into that category, I'd probably be ripped to shreds," Leo said.

"How about me and you make a team together? We'd eventually find others to join the tea-" I said, but was cut off again, this time by Leo.

"I'm in. I'll join your team and I'd join it any day, those two guys, Kane and Jack, they're the strongest rank B+s' and their team, the Nova Squids, are also the best in B+, so you standing up to and even kicking Jack's ass got you a lot of merit and reputation; so what's the team name gonna be?" Leo asked.

"Hmm ... I haven't really thought of it much, how about The Neon Squids?" I asked, genuinely hoping he liked the team name.

"That ... actually is a good team name. How long have you been thinking of that as a team name?" Leo asked.

"Not long actually, I was planning on passing the science exam," I told Leo, "I failed it by one point," I deadpanned.

"... wow ..., I-I'm sorry you failed it Laila, and by one freaking point, they should have just let you in. Are you sure you failed it, it is possible to change the scores (it is next to impossible, but it's still possible) and make someone who passed fail and vice-versa, one point seems a little sketchy." Leo said, and he made a damn good point.

"... How did I not see it sooner?" I deadpanned. "What you said, it makes so much more sense than me failing it, but who? ... damn it." I said.

"What? Do you know who changed it?" Leo asked me.

"Yep, that bitch, I can't believe she would do that, but then again, she always had it out for me." I said. "Beatrice. Beatrice Reef. God I hate her, and now she's taken the one opportunity that I had to have a successful career."

"Beatrice Reef? She was my sister's best friend until she moved away, you sure it was Beatrice Reef and not Beatrice Reed? Beatrice Reed was the bully." Leo said.

"I'm sure it was Beatrice Reef, and even if it wasn't her, there's nothing I can do now, there's no way I can prove to them that she forged the test scores." I told him.

"Hey, it's getting late, how about we eat dinner and get some sleep, we have a long day of turf warring to do." Leo said, and unfortunately, he was right.

"The only thing I hate more than her is turf war. Inkopolis Plaza is nothing more than boot camp, and the only reason I'll 'play' it is so that I can pay rent on time." I told him, showing my displeasure with the 'game'.

"I promise you'll have fun!" He told me, hoping that I actually would.

"We will see." I bluntly told him.

After we ate dinner we went to our own separate rooms and went to sleep, I just hope that tomorrow will be better and that Leo was right about me going to have fun.

**Authors note #6**  
**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope it was good, though it had a lot of emphasis while the chapter was introducing the rival team and the common bully. Next time I have a challenge, please would you review and try to guess the answer.**  
**Legend:**  
**() means that it is my own personal input.**  
**[] means that an action is or has been done.**  
**{} means that Laila is thinking whatever is in between those ... parentheses ... things? not sure what they're called.**  
**** means that an action is currently being done by the person in question (such as *chuckles*, that would mean that whoever was talking started chuckling, this would only be for in between quotes or in the middle of whatever that person was saying).  
On a side note, this is the most that Laila has ever cursed before, she usually doesn't do it unless she is pretty mad.  
Hopefully you've been reading my shet, and if you have, good on you, if you haven't, then you missed out on this legend *smirky face***


	5. Life in Inkopolis: Laila Chapter 3

**Authors Note #7**  
**I need better names for my chapters, please help. Other than that, enjoy the book.**

Even though I was living in a different home, it didn't mean I would change. I still got up at 8:30 A.M. every day, ate breakfast at 8:45 A.M., brushed my beak (not sure what to call it so I'm going with beak because squids have beaks), got myself dressed for the day after I was done brushing my beak, and watched a little bit of T.V. until Leo would wake up... ok so that last part probably won't happen, but what else was there to do? Maybe I could go to the gym ... and have to write an embarrassing letter to let him know where I am so he doesn't freak out when he wakes up; yeah, no. T.V. it is. . . I'm bored already, I guess I could go wake him up and have him start his day a little earlier than most squid-kids.

"Hey, Leo. You up?" I asked. Nope, just as expected with my generation. "Leo, it's 9:15, it's time to get up, we need to cram in as much boot camp as we can so we can pay the rent on time!" I exclaimed, hopefully loud enough to wake him up.

"A'right, I'll get up, jus *yawn* jus gimme faav more minutes, pleas?" (pronounced please, but the s sounds like an s instead of a fricken z) he asked, trying to sound cute, I'm thinking it's because he's tired.

"Alright, I won't give you five minutes, I'll give you two." I said.

"Three!" He said, obviously trying to get more time to sleep.

"Two and a half," I replied.

"Two and three quarters?" He pushed to far with this.

"Zero, you're awake, now GET UP!" I pretty much shouted in his face.

"OK, OK, I'm up; please don't hurt me." That last part he pleaded like his life depended on it.

"Leo; if I wanted to hurt you I would have dumped water on your head to wake you up, this was the nice way." I said in a matter-of-factually manner.

After that he went to the kitchen to eat, tried weaseling his way out of brushing his beak, just like every other squid-kid of my generation -_- , he didn't get far with that "Brush your beak, or I will have to make you go to the beak doctor." I said that in a way where he would actually understand what I meant, which was a dentist. "FUCK THAT SHET!" after that he started brushing his beak (he brushed his beak at least once a day after that comment) and he got dressed, by the time he was done it was 11:00 A.M. Excuse me while I have a mental breakdown as to how long it can take a squid-kid to get ready for the day!

"Hey Laila, I'm ready! ... Laila? *waves hand in front of Laila's face* Yoohoo Laila, you with us?" Leo asked.

"Huh, wha-, sorry Leo, I was having a mental break-down as to how long it freaking took you just to get ready." I said with an annoyed face.

" ... sorry ... for taking so long ... I'll try to be better." He said with a face that pleaded for mercy.

"I hope so, or I may have way more mental break-downs because my teammate wasn't able to get ready in a decent amount of time." I said in a deadpanned manner and in a manner that would tell him that I would never hurt him, but would also send a message to him.

"Well, now actually is the best time to go do some battling because we won't have to wait as long for matchmaking to get the game ready, plus there are more people awake right now to play Turf War, which shortens matchmaking length even more!" Leo said, I hope he was right.

"Alright, but next time, please, for the love of God, never take that long again! It just shows to me that you aren't motivated about this. I'm the one who's not supposed to be motivated about Turf War, not you." I said, hoping that he would heed my advice.

"Ok, I'll try to get up earlier and ready quicker, but don't rush me with breakfast please, I do-" He was saying, I cut him off to make something clear.

"Leo, I'm not gonna rush you when you're eating ever, just don't take fifteen minutes eating a bowl of cereal. I am least likely to rush you during breakfast because it is scientifically proven to be the most important meal of the day, because it gets your metabolism going, which is really good for your body, I also am against rushing people when they eat because it can cause them to have indigestion which is very bad for their body." I said, hoping that would clear up his point of view on how I stand.

"Cool, I hope we find more teammates soon, or we won't be able to go into ranked." Leo said.

"Wait, what? I thought you only needed to be level ten." I said, I was actually clueless this time.

"You need a team of at least four players who are all level ten." He said.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I deadpanned.

"Yeah, no I'm not. I wish I was." Leo deadpanned, for the first time since I met him.

"Wow, that rule sucks, and that's coming from a rule fanatic." I said.

"Well I'll be sure to tell the rule makers when I get a chance, but for now, deal with it, just like the rest of us." Leo said, surprisingly in the manner: I don't give a shit.

"Alright, well, are we going to go and get this over with, the sooner we start, the sooner we can FINALLY finish!" I said, as unenthusiastic until the end as possible.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready, you ready for people to underestimate you and pretty much bully you on the sole fact that you're level 1?" Leo said, half jokingly, half seriously.

"All I have to do is bust out the training my dad gave me when I was younger, then no one will try to bully us." I said.

"Us?" He said, confused for more than one reason.

"We are a team right? If anyone tries to mess with my teammate I'll make quick work of 'em." I said.

"Do you think that we will be like that when we hit a high level?" Leo said.

"Leo, I'm not like that, and I'll make sure you and whoever joins our team never gets like that; got it Leonardo?" I said, sort of mad that he would actually dare to say something like that, he got the message and started rapidly nodding his head in affirmation. "Good."

"I think now is a good as any time to go and play turf!" Leo said, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Alright, let the torture begin." I said.

"Wait, what do you mean by torture?" Leo said.

"You know I detest this 'game' that everyone plays, all that it is, is just military training; I could use my turf war experience to actually hold my own against the Octarian army, maybe even an Octoling or an Octolite (Octoling Elite)!" I said, speaking my thoughts and mind.

"Octarians, probably, Octoling, possible, Octolite, nope." Leo said.

"I'm being serious Leo, I honestly think this is no more than boot camp and military training its kids to fight." I said, hoping he would finally see the truth (p.s. he doesn't).

"And I'm being serious, I don't believe you Laila." He told me, much to A. my shock that he said it that way and B. my disbelievement, all of the facts were literally right in front of him.

I'd had enough and I said, "Fine, believe what you want, but I know I'm right." After that we left the apartment and went to the Plaza ... and immediately found out how cruel people could be to level ones.

"You worthless, Sea Slug! You cost me the match!" Some random jerk bully said, this immediately pissed me off.

"I'm sorry, I-" the poor girl started saying, half crying while saying what little she got out.

"NO, sorry isn't gonna cut it, you're gonna have to-" The jerk was saying.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" Me and Leo shouted right at him.

"Oh God, more newbie retarded [SLAP] (this time, I had nothing for it to be Laila doing the action, I needed to use the brackets)" He began.

"What is your problem?! Would you like to be treated this way? Don't answer that, leave her alone and **don't** bully her again, or next time, it'll be worse than some simple slap!" I said, completely enraged by him yelling at her and bringing her to tears over ONE fucking loss.

"Alright, I see how it is. Two of the newbies want to play hero, I guess I'll just have to teach them the hard way." He said, trying to be menacing, it worked on Leo, but not me.

"Try me, I dare you." I say right in his face, pretty much challenging him right there and then.

"Oh it's on little bitch." He said, everyone gasped at this and Leo's tentacles turned white, he knew what was coming next. The guy came up to me, and before he could touch me I had him on the ground bleeding through his nose (She punched him with more force than most humans with the added adrenaline and pretty much would have shattered his nose if he had bones). Needless to say, everyone was surprised (minus Leo) at how strong I actually am.

"Mess with me, Leo, her, or anyone else again, and you'll wish you were dead, UNDERSTAND?!" I said, my tentacles blacker than a night in the woods. He nodded his head and ran off, presumably to the hospital. Everyone cheered for what I had done to the apparently biggest bully in the Plaza.

"Hey, you alright, did he hurt you?" I asked the girl.

"I-I'm fine, he didn't touch me." She said.

"Well that's good! I'm Laila and this is Leo." I said, hoping that she would open up to us.

"H-Hi." She said.

"Hi." Leo said with a warm smile on his face.

"You wanna play a round of Turf War with us?" I asked, genuinely hoping she would say yes (not because of turf war, but because it would be an opportunity for a friend).

"Sure." She said, albeit it sounded more like she only wanted to go because she thought we would threaten her or something.

"Awesome, so, what's your name." Leo said in his usual sunny way.

She smiled at this and said, "My name is Penny."

"Well Penny, it's nice to meet you!" I said.

After that we went into a turf war match and we did quite well, one of her teammates from her previous game was on our team and explained that the bully pinned the blame on her, when she had the second most amount of points in the game, even without the extra point bonus (basically she was MVP of her team and a lvl one at that). We were astounded (Laila and Leo) by this and we asked her if she wanted to join our team.

"D-do I have to?" She asked hesitantly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, it would just make it easier to contact you, stay on your side in a turf war, and be friends if you did." I said, still not revealing my true feelings about boot camp's main attraction.

"Oh, I thought I had to because I would have owed you or -" She was saying before I put her fears to rest.

"No, no, no. I don't hold that kind of stuff against anyone, I only do that to good friends {if I had any other than Leo} that I've known for a while, and that would be for sstupid simpler stuff, like getting groceries for a friend or something like that. But when I protect someone from someone else, it feels like I'm doing a duty, instead of a favor." I stated, ending any and all fears she may have had about me.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll join! Is there a team name?" Penny asked

"Yeah, our team name is the Neon Squids!" Leo exclaimed, proud to be a part of a team that stands for the good of all people. (I put this instead of squids because of the octos that are allowed in Inkopolis during the time frame of Splatoon 2, on top of that, not all of the inhabitants of Inkopolis are cephalopods, some are fish, some evolved from freaking plants, and some evolved from near microscopic beings)

"That's a pretty fresh team name, who thought of it?" Penny asked, and before I could say anything,

"Laila made up the name, and for someone who ha- Mmmph" Leo was saying, before I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from saying it out loud. With this many people around, it would be unwise to say that I hate Turf War and all that it stands for because then we would have a mob on our hands.

"Not out here, do you want a mob trying to kill me?" I asked, removing my hand from his mouth.

"No, sorry." He said.

"It's alright, just please remember for next time something like this happens." I said.

"For someone who what?" Penny asked, now curious as to why Leo would say those explicit words.

"I'll tell you later, when no one is around to hear what I'm going to say, it's going to change your view on me a little." I told her, hoping that would hold her off until later tonight, when I can actually tell her.

"Mmk." She acknowledged, thank God she said alright.

"Alrighty then, battle strategies?" Leo asked, trying to change the subject before the tenseness killed him. (I won't go into detail for the actual Turf Wars, and consequently, nor the battle strats, as they wouldn't be able to be used in the real games either, but everything else I will go into FULL detail [hopefully my writing skills get better by chapter 20])

After around six more matches I pretty much dragged Leo and, with Penny in tow, I brought him to somewhere where he would eat lunch.

"Lunch may not be THE most important meal, but it's still important Leo, so please just COME ON!" I said.

"But if we do that then we'll lose the momentum and start losing matches!" Leo countered, though he wasn't expecting my counter to make so much sense.

"If you don't eat you'll get tired and sluggish, if you get tired and sluggish then we lose the momentum you're talking about, if we lose the momentum we'll start losing matches, like you said, and eventually you'll want to call it quits and go home early. Now I don't know about you, but I want to have the coins for this month's rent in at least my pocket before half the month is finished, this way any extra cash can be spent on whatever we want. Now doesn't that sound nicer?" I told him, he immediately stopped acting like a child and came along with me and Penny. Penny, on the other hand, was actually for going to get something to eat, so Leo was out-voted anyway.

"Please tell me he doesn't normally act like this." She said, rightfully embarrassed by him.

"I only met him yesterday, I don't know how he normally acts yet, give me about a month and I'll come back to you on that one." I said, half jokingly half seriously.

"Ok, I just hope this isn't his normal." She said.

"Honestly, I also hope not, if this is how he normally acts, well then I guess I'll just have to whip him into shape, won't I Leo." I say, smirking at the end.

"*Gulps*" Leo gulped, obviously he didn't want me to whip him into shape more than what I'm already doing, hopefully he won't do something like this again.

"I think we're here." Penny stated, sure enough we were there. (Again, I'm not gonna go into detail unless if there actually is something that is of relevance to the story, this time though, there isn't, so I guess time skip to just after lunch)

"Wow that was a great lunch!" Penny said, I'm glad she was satisfied with her lunch.

"Yeah lunch was good, I have to admit." Leo said, rolling his eyes after saying it.

"Honestly, that was nowhere near as good as I'm used to, my mom cooked me lunches before I came here and they were the best!" I said.

"Now that we've eaten lunch, can we PLEASE go play some Turf War now?" Leo asked.

"Let's wait at least another fifteen minutes, I don't want to upset my stomach." I said.

"UUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" was Leo's reply.

"Honestly, Laila, I'm with Leo on this, I want to go back to battling again." Penny said.

"We can talk strategy while we wait another 14 minutes and 50 seconds." I said with a smirk.

Penny and Leo replied in unison, "Fine." though Leo's was more drawn out (So like FFFFiiiiine).

"God I swear that you are so immature sometimes Leo!" I said.

"Why me?" He asked, Penny replied, "Because you act it more than either of us."

I giggled a little at her remark. After that we talked strategy, played more Turf War until 6:00 p.m. and went over to mine and Leo's shared apartment.

"So, about what Leo said earlier." Penny started.

"Shit, I forgot about that. What he was gonna say was that I hate Turf War with a passion." I say.

"Wait, what? Wow, I get it now." Penny said, "So why are you here of all places then?"

I then go on to tell her everything from the science test that I got cheated into a fail, to meeting Leo, to whatever was left after that, that Penny didn't already know. " ... and the rest, well, you already know the rest, I saved you and we became friends."

"Wow, that's a lot, and the fact that girl cheated you out of passing, I'm so sorry that happened Laila." Penny said.

"Hey look at it this way, if I hadn't been cheated out of passing, I wouldn't have come to Boot Camp, if I never came to Inkopolis, I never would have met my neighbor nor saved you from that jerkwad, and if I never met Leo, then the Neon Squids would never have been formed. The way I look at it is that everything happens for a reason, I'm just glad that you guys were part of that reason." I concluded, smiling the biggest smile I've smiled since coming to Inkopolis.

Needless to say, both of them were shocked as to how in-depth I went with those last two sentences.

"Hey, Penny, it's getting late, you should probably go to your apartment and go to bed, we have an early day tomorrow." I say.

"Alright, goodnight Leonardo, goodnight Laila." Penny says.

"Goodnight Penny." Leo says.

"Goodnight Penny, I hope you have pleasant dreams." I say (By pleasant she means good dreams, this is rated T for a reason -_- ).

After we all said our goodbyes, Penny left and me and Leo went to our respective rooms and went to bed.

I really hope that tomorrow is a better day than today was, if not, then I hope it isn't worse.

**Authors Note #8**  
**Chapter started ... August 15th ... Chapter finished ... October 11 12:21 A.M. Central Standard Time. I'm just going to be honest with everyone here, I've not been focused on this chapter as much as the other ones, I'm sorry it took so long, I may not have a legitimate date that I want to post, but I never intended for this to happen. What happened was that I ran out of ideas on how to continue the chapter until recently and by that I mean only a few hours ago. Due to me having to do my Senior year of High School, I probably won't be posting until Christmas break, so Hiatus until then. I never abandoned it, I'm not like that for things like this, but my writers block has been so stunting that it's insane. I need help. I don't usually say this, but I need help with coming up with Ideas, I'm desperate now. One more thing before I finish this AN, I will be adding the next addition to Laila's team soon (in like two or three chapters soon) and I want you guys to guess what his name will be, your only hint is that it starts with an M, and PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE POST SOMETHING PLEASE! Thank you for waiting patiently, also I have taken into account some of the advice and constructive criticism I've gotten, and used that in this chapter. Thank you for reading this so far, but just know, I'm not done yet and won't be until Laila canonically dies in my book.**


End file.
